Reasons why I love Kyle
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Stan writes a list of why he loves Kyle, the ups and downs Style.
1. Why I love Kyle

1. He is so energetic.

Stan's blue eye stared into Kyle's green eyes. One of Kyle's foot was on his face keeping him at a distance. "Dammit Stan I said no" Kyle growled.

Stan had a hand on Kyle's lap keeping one leg down while his other leg down and flat on the bed. His other hand was placed on support, next to Kyle's hip. "Come on Kyle its been so long" Stan nagged. "Just the tip then"

Kyle glared using more energy to try and push Stan away but he seemed hell bound to be an ass. Or more like in his ass!

Kyle groaned. "Stan stop I am tired" Kyle bit his lip hard. Staring blankly at Kyle for a minute Stan slowly grinned at Kyle taking in Kyle's half buttoned shirt and expose pale chest. His eye lowered to Kyle's boxer briefs that expose a little more than expected because Stan had his head between his nose began bleeding.

"Please Kyle I'll even eat you out" Stan pleaded. Kyle froze and for a second Stan thought he had broken through Kyle's barrier until Kyle pushed at him harder.

"You fucking idiot I hate it when you mouth goes there" Kyle growled.

"But ky~" Stan pleaded in a whiney voice. "Fine be a jack ass" Stan pouted and moved away from Kyle who looked happier until Stan surprise attacked him and finally got laid or he raped Kyle. Which ever one was more attractive to their thought.

2. Kyle was forgiving.

Kyle was not pleased at all. He frowned when he saw Stan on the field in school. The football jock also known as his boyfriend not only butt raped him, going in 1. Dry and 2. Without preparing him. But the bastard deemed him fit to go 4 rounds easy.

"So Kyle aren't you going to run" Stan said as he took a seat beside his benched lover.

"Fuck you" Kyle growled angrily at his boyfriend. Shivering slightly due to the cold wind because he wore only a t-shirt and shorts. Feeling too stubborn to wear Stan's jackets and roll up the sleeves like he usually did.

"Do you want my jacket?" Stan asked. He had however already taken it off and had it round Kyle.

"Fuck you" Kyle didn't relinquish the jacket but at least he didn't punch Kyle in the face.

They sat together watching the other track team members run round the track. It wasn't so bad.

That is until...

"Stan" Kyle said breaking the silence with a soft tone.

"Yeah?" Stan replied. He was hoping Kyle would ask for a romantic night with him and Kyle plus a bed making what the sims will call hearts.

"If you try what you did yesterday on me again I will rip off your penis and feed it to you in you soup." Kyle voice was sweet and he had a smile in place but his eyes were dead serious.

3. Kyle had nice hair.

Stan stared through the bathroom at his redhead lover from his position on the bed. Kyle ran hand through his curly hair and frowned.

He started playing with the front hair. He looked more annoyed as he turned to Stan. "Dude didn't I fucking tell you not to get that shit in my hair!"

"Uhhhh..." Stan rose a brow and dodged a shampoo bottle that was thrown aiming for him. He rolled over to Kyle's side of the bed.

"I told you to stop fucking using my shampoo" Kyle glared at him. "The fuck, you used my special conditioner too?! How the fuck will I go to school with the jewfro you bastard?"

"With any consolation you look so adorable" Stan smiled trying to soothe Kyle's anger no such luck. Kyle went to school with his jewfro accompanied by his black eyed boyfriend.

4. Kyle has a nice ass.

"Dudes what are you staring at?" Stan asked as he suddenly cut through the crowd of guys. Kyle was bent over picking up papers. Kyle's amazing ass in the air moving around.

"Dude you are so fucking lucky" Kenny who stood beside him gawking at Kyle as he spoke. "do me a favour Stan please a threesome"

Stan's eyes narrowed and he growled angrily. His hand wrapped around Kenny's neck. "He. Is. Mine!" Stan threw Kenny at the now backed up crowd. The remaining scattered.

"Oh my God I killed Kenny" Stan announced in fake concern and worry. Kyle finally done picking up the papers turned around breathless.

"You bastard" Kyle smiled at Stan when the dark haired jock. Lifted him up to sit on his shoulder. "If you drop me Stan I will kill you."

"I love you Ky" Stan said before putting his boyfriend on the ground but not before kissing him.

"I know" Kyle wasn't looking when Stan turned and glared at what remained of the crowd stalking the kosher ass.

5. Kyle never gets jealous.

Kyle stared from the bleachers, he was staring at Stan as Wendy brushed a hand over his biceps. The head cheerleader had a crush once more on Stan. It irked him to no end.

"Stan your hands are so big" she flirted shamelessly using every excuse in the book to touch HIS boyfriend.

"Uhhh... Yeah..." Stan replied Wendy. He could feel Kyle's glare at him and he could feel Kyle's anger radiating off of him.

"So Stan I heard you are dating Kyle. It isn't true is it?" Wendy asked as she ran a finger down Stan's chest. He sat on the bench resting after the game waiting for Kyle to get him. People where already leaving and he sat there waiting for his congratulatory kiss from Kyle and his sweet kosher ass.

Stan caught her hand "Actually I am and Kyle wouldn't like you doing that to me" Stan said nervously.

"Why? If he is so insecure that he thinks he'd lose you by a little competition it is his problem Stan" Wendy leaned in to kiss him but she felt a hard tug on her hair that pulled her back.

Even as she screamed the pulling continued until she was far away from a nervous looking Stan. "Hi Wendy" Kyle greeted as he let go of her long black hair.

"What the fuck?" She screamed at Kyle and raised a hand to slap him.

"Don't fuck with me Wendy. You think you can try and steal my boyfriend?" Kyle smiled tilting his head to the side. Wendy was a little taller than him but he didn't let it bother him.

"Oh aren't we the little jealous hermaphodite." Wendy smirked at Kyle before laughing. " I had Stan round my little finger. He still wants me and not you"

"Really?" Kyle pulled out scissor. "Well I guess I'll just cut off that pretty black hair of yours. He is mine!" Kyle growled.

Wendy went home half bold, Stan had to pull a struggling Kyle back home.

6. Kyle likes me eating him out

"No" Kyle glared at Stan. "Stan I have told you so many fucking times that you shoving your tongue in there only succeeds in pissing me off." Kyle sighed feeling irritated, he wanted nothing more than for Stan to just stick it in.

Stan looked up from what he was doing to stare blankly at Kyle. "Kyle come on you can't say you don't enjoy me putting my mouth there" his eyes dropping to oogle Kyle every once in a while "fuck Kyle, just... please"

"I don't like it Stan, I get bored when you do it. I am sick of this if your aren't going to fuck me I want to go to bed" Kyle snapped as he held his legs open for Stan.

"But you have such a nice ass Kyle I like eating it out" Stan bit his lip hard as he looked down at Kyle's ass and licked his lips. "Fuck Kyle, can you fucking blame me when you have the nicest ass in the world?"

"Yes I can dammit, just fuck me and stop tongue fucking me" Kyle replied.

"Just two minutes, I'll be done soon then we can fuck" Stan licked his lips once more.

"For fuck's sake!"

7. Kyle doesn't have a period, hence no PMS.

"Stan I am not in the mood. My blood sugar is low and I am fucking tired dude." Kyle wore his glasses in bed. His bedside lamp was on as he read a book.

"But Kyle" Stan began.

"Ugh! Stan shut the fuck up and stop touching me" Kyle glared at Stan's hand that hung loosely on his wrist.

"Okay fine I'll stay on my side" Stan pouted and childishly crossed his arms over his chest.

Kyle didn't look amused but didn't say a word.

"But I notice you get like this every 15th of every month. Maybe you have a man cycle" Stan said as he looked to meet Kyle's eyes.

"How so?" Kyle asked calmly while seething inwardly.

"I mean like a girl PMSing but as a guy. You have a man cycle. On days like this you cannot be persuaded to have sex." Stan added.

"So you are saying I am a girl in other words?" Kyle asked.

"No I'm saying you are on your man cycle"

Stan slept on the couch for a month after that.

8. Kyle has pretty eyes.

Kyle pushed up his glasses up by a single finger. He stared at Kyle for a while just wondering how on earth he got so fucking lucky. He and kyle shared something so special, so fucking amazing...

"You are so hot KY" Stan said from where he sat on the couch next to Kyle.

"Thanks" Kyle replied with slightly flushed cheeks. He focused on his text book in hand ignoring Stan's gawking. Stan licked his lips, he wanted to kiss Kyle so badly.

"Ky" Stan nagged.

"What is it now?" Kyle asked. Stan suddenly thought of Wendy and compared. Kyle was way more pretty even though he had green eyes and not Wendy's bright blue.

"Blue eyes" Stan said still deep in thought.

"What do you mean by that Stan" Kyle shut his book. He gave Stan his full attention.

"No I mean green eyes Kyle" Stan gulped when he saw Stan take off his glasses.

"Who has blue eyes Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Me?" Stan scratched the back of Kyle's head.

"Stan!" Kyle yelled with tear filled eyes "You were thinking of Wendy again weren't you" Kyle stood up and walked back to the bedroom.

"Kyle no. I was just you know comparing you two and you are by far more beautiful than she hopes to ever be" Stan was shocked when Kyle left with his over-night duffle bag.

9. Kyle is jewish and speaks hebrew.

"You fucking fat tub of lard." Kyle growled as he burst through the door of the cafeteria and marched up to Cartman, the fat smirk on Cartman's face annoyed him more.

"Oh my kylie must be on her period" Cartman laughed. "What kylie? Got sand in your v-jay jay?"

"Dammit Cartman I don't have sand in my vigina fat ass" Kyle growled. As he squeezed his hands into fists.

"Oh that's right Stan licked it all out" Cartman laughed. Kyle pulled out a squeezed up piece of paper from his pocket.

He threw it at Cartman's fat head. "Oh so you did see the flyer" Cartman smirked as Kenny took the paper in hand and opened it up to reveal Kyle's head on a female's body. 'Call me' written in bold red letters.

"I had to tell the world the truth kahyle" Cartman smirked.

It was then Kyle blew his cool and attacked Cartman while cursing heavily in Hebrew.

Stan who grew impatient of waiting for Kenny to finish looking at the flyer snatched it. His eyes grew wide and he gasped. Kyle couldn't be a girl he was sure he had touched, sucked and rubbed Kyle's dick.

"No" Stan whispered.

"They'll get over it" Kenny said thinking Stan meant Kyle and Cartman fight or more like Kyle beating Cartman up.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Unresolved sexual tension" Kenny shrugged. He then proceeded to steal Cartman's food.

"What do you mean sexual tension?" Stan asked.

"Well they obviously want to fuck each other and until they do it will always end up like this." Kenny shrugged his shoulders as he ate up Cartman's food and got up to leave.

"That isn't possible Kyle would never cheat on me" Stan growled.

10. Kyle would never cheat on me.

"That isn't possible Kyle would never cheat on me" Stan growled. He turned to Kyle who was still straddling Cartman. Cartman held unto his hands so he couldn't move.

"jew" Cartman pressed his lips to Kyle's for a minute. Stan was shocked when Kyle kissed back just as hard and then the cafeteria was silent.

Kyle pulled away and wiped him mouth "eww you sick fuck" Kyle pulled away from Cartman and ran out of the room. Stan sat shocked, he felt his heart stop for a moment and his fists tighten.


	2. Why I love Stan

Why I might love Stan, maybe... Kind of... Fuck I do.

1. He is friendly

Kyle rested his legs on the table while watching a movie on their new big screen television.

The door bell went off, Kyle sighed. "Stan!"

"Dammit Kyle I am jerking it you answer the door" Stan's voice sounded strained. Kyle rolled his eyes, Stan hadn't forgiven him for the while Cartman incident.

He hadn't touched Kyle for a week now, determined to wait till Kyle said he was 'sorry' but Kyle was the 'kissed' not the 'kisser' he was the innocent party.

Kyle paused his movie and stood up to get the door, he yawned. Nothing he hated more than 'guests'.

The door opened to reveal a blonde man, he was clean. Cut in a suit, his blue eyes looked Kyle over.

Kyle really didn't notice much because he did not give a flying fuck. "Yeah?"

"I am your new neighbour Gregory" the British accent caught Kyle's attention. He couldn't help as his cheeks darkened, nothing was hotter to him than accents.

"Kyle Broflovski, what can I help you with" Kyle's attitude took a 360. He couldn't lie the accent was just so sexy, it made him want to fuck the guy.

"I was just meeting the neighbours" Gregory smiled as he checked the shorter red head out. Kyle wore one of Stan's shirts and a pair of shorts that ended mid-thigh.

"Would you like to come in?" Kyle asked.

"I probably shouldn't" Gregory bit at his lip. "But hey, you only live once"

"Okay" Kyle shrugged. He led the blonde to the couch.

"You are watching pitch perfect? I love that movie" Gregory smiled as Kyle sat beside him and pressed play.

"Popcorn bowl is on that table and drinks are in the mini-fridge there" the pale fingers pointed at a spot next to their speakers.

"You have such nice fingers" Gregory fell silent watching the movie.

Minutes later "What the fuck!" The yell was from a fuming dark haired male, his blue eyes angry.

"Stan?" Kyle stood up. "Our next door neighbour Gregory, he just moved here"

"And when did you become a 'good neighbour' huh?" Stan snapped. "And as for you. Fuck out of this place before I knock your lights out"

"Stan what the fuck is your problem?" Kyle snapped.

"You are my problem you fucking slut, are you going to kiss him too? May be fuck him? Whor-" the word left his mouth before he could stop it. Kyle blinked back tears.

"You think I am a slut? I am going back home you bastard" Kyle marched upstairs.

Gregory feeling the tension quickly high tailed out of the room.

Stan followed Kyle to the room where he was pulling out his suit case.

"Baby I didn't mean it" Stan watched as tears slid down Kyle's rosy cheek.

"Stan just fucking leave me alone" the red head unzipped the suit case. Stan sighed.

"I am sorry, I know it wasn't your fault Kyle. I know you left everything, including your parents for me-" Stan was cut off.

"They kicked me out, my own mother doesn't talk to me anymore and you come here doubting me and calling me names" Kyle snapped.

"Kyle I am sorry" Stan said.

Kyle paused after some thought he spoke " just leave, I want to be alone"

2. Stan is Hot. (Especially when you spend summer in California)

"No!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle dammit you are going, the doctor said some exercise will be good for you" Stan called. Kyle came out pouting wearing shorts and an tank top with sneakers.

Stan wore his usual track suit with a black under shirt that read 'kay'. Kyle descended down the stairs, his arms crossed above his chest. "Fuck that doctor, I swear I am fucking thin enough"

"I know, I would like you to put on a little weight you look like you'd break if I fucked you all night" Stan sighed.

"Excuse me you fucking douche I am not getting fat and risking turning out like my mother" Kyle's eyes narrowed.

"I am not saying fat but not seeing your ribs would be nice" Stan watched Kyle shift from one foot to the other. Kyle did this when he was nervous.

"I am diabetic what do you want from me?" Kyle looked at Stan with large green eyes, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Fuck, I am sorry I like you the way you are" Stan bit his lip.

"Shut up I don't need you to say that shit to me" Kyle brightened up even though his words were contrary.

"I love you so much" Stan watched Kyle's cheeks turn red and he could feel himself getting hard.

"Stan its summer who exercises in summer?" Kyle frowned.

"The doctor said because of your healt-" Stan was cut off.

"The doctor can kiss my ass" Kyle growled.

"I have no choice then" Stan sighed as he approached the redhead and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"No. Stan!" Kyle yelled. "Put me down, put me the fuck down you douche-bag-faced-jerk" pale fist pounded at his back but Stan didn't relent.

"Exercise is good for your heart" Stan held unto Kyle's waist to make sure the red head wouldn't escape. He carried Kyle to the park before setting the now fuming redhead down.

"Now that I am here you cannot make me fucking jog. I am going to sit down till you are ready to go" Kyle was heading to one of the benches when Stan pulled out a black flat disk, a floppy disk.

The disk had a sticky paper attached to it that read '38'.

"You see this? This is out of your rare collection of nerdy shit" Stan waved it around.

"Fuck Stan give it back" Kyle paused an eyed it. "That is out of my floppy collection"

"I know, I also know you like them a lot" Stan made a move to fling it into a Near by lake.

"No!" Kyle screamed chasing after a now running Stan.

They ran around for thirty minutes during the run Stan had take off the hood of his track suit and thrown it on Kyle in hopes of slowly the red head down.

Even with the loss he was still sweating. He pulled off his black shirt revealing a perfect 8 pac. Sweat running down tan skin.

Kyle rolled his eyes and fastened his pace. He tried to ignore the muscle that moved perfectly in motion. The sweat dripping down those muscles. He blushed and stopped giving a time-out sign.

He needed to catch his breath anyway. He stopped by a group of girls who were stretching out in training bras and jogging shorts.

"Did you see that guy, he is fucking hot" a blonde said to her friends, they all nodded.

"I would like to eat ice crea off those abs" the brown haired girl, she licked her lips. Kyle's eyes narrowed as he watched Stan jog back to him.

"Fuck he is coming, mine" the third and final girl said, she had long black hair with green highlights.

"Kyle, babe." Stan smiled at him, the girls then noticed him. They glared at him before huffing and leaving.

"I want to go home" Kyle could not help but feel like the winner as he pressed his lips to Stan's.

3. Stan CAN be caring and GENTLE when he wants to be.

Kyle sighed as he stirred the soup, he was in his boxers. He had a frown on his face, he cursed Stan.

Sure the bastard had gone to get drunk after practise and needed someone to take care of him.

His friends weren't the lucky contestants chosen to deal with a hung over Stan. No, he. Someone who stayed home to watch Pirates of the Caribbean had to pay for it.

"Kyle!" Stan yelled. "Fuck my head" he whispered as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Go back to the bedroom you douche bag!" Kyle snapped. He raised the stirring spoon and waved it as his weapon.

"What kind of soup?" Stan asked. He ignored the weapon as he held unto his head and approached Kyle. "Smells good"

"Its chicken soup with alphabet letters in it and numbers. I made an equations and- don't give me that look I am not a nerd" Kyle pouted as he stirred the soup. He had his back now to Stan.

"You have such a nice ass" Stan commented. "It'd be more perfect if you just added a little weight"

"Can you stop saying that, you don't hear me complaining about-" Kyle turned and looked Stan over and frowned.

"About what?" Stan's lips held a smirk.

"Dude you are an ass" Kyle grumbled.

"We should make a sex tape" Stan smirked before reaching out to grope Kyle.

"Don't you have a hang over?" Kyle snapped.

"Yes?" Stan didn't move his hand away. "I want to fuck your ass now"

"How romantic" Kyle seethed.

"I'll show you romantic" Stan wrapped his hands around Kyle and kissed the small redhead's neck. "I should just marry you no- bllghh" Stan threw up all over Kyle.

4. Stan has self worth and pride

"Kyle." Stan forced a smile as he parked by the road side trying to figure which way to go.

"So we have been driving four hours now Stan." Kyle glared at Stan.

"I know where I am going I am just taking a shortcut" Stan replied.

"Just ask for directions!" Kyle growled.

"No. I am a fucking man and I will not beg, not for money, not for sex and definitely not for directions" Stan snapped.

"You begged me just last night to let you use 'toys' and before that you begged me to let you watch the big game" Kyle snapped. Kyle sat back in the car tugging at his black suit jacket.

"You are my girlfriend it doesn't count" Stan snapped back. "A man has to have his pride"

"You'll get lucky here if you ask for directions" Kyle smiled.

"You are full of shit tomorrow is the 15th and today we have the whole cocktail party to get to" Stan rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Kyle asked as he opened the button on his suit jacket. "Guess I'll finger myself instead"

" Not working Kyle" Stan snapped. He watched Kyle slip out of his jacket. He watched Kyle slip off his button up shirt. The small pale chest with perky rosy nipple was exposed. "You swear I get at least the tip in"

"Sure. Whatever" Kyle shrugged smiling inwardly as Stan came down to ask a farmer for directions.

Kyle was fully dressed by the time Stan got back. "I should have known" Stan cursed and swore heavily through the trip and it pissed Kyle off. Stan turned the car around and started driving.

"Dude its not the end of the world" Kyle frowned.

"Its not fair" Stan looked pissed.

"I sacrificed my pride for you and your kosher ass, your sweet, sweet kosher ass and this is what I get" Stan snapped.

"I don't want to have sex now may be tomorrow" Kyle frowned.

"We left at 12pm for a party that starts at 8pm on a two hour trip" Stan began. "All because YOU wanted to. All I ask is that you let me do your kosher ass and you won't"

"I wanted to go to a fancy restaurant for lunch before the party" Kyle frowned.

"Fuck you Kyle" Stan drove in silence.

"I am not happy Stan" Kyle said. Stan blinked before taking a glance at Kyle but returning his gaze to the road. "I am not in the mood for sex Stan. As nice as my ass is it is not magical, it hurts after sex and I am not ready to deal with a sensitive ass during a party"

Stan sighed. "Please? please?" He knew just how much Kyle loved being begged. "Please Kyle"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No dammit"

"Please baby"

"Please"

"Fine I guess I can put out"

Stan got laid in the back seat of his car and hit climax screaming 'awesome'

5. Stan listens to me.

"Didn't we talk about this Stan?" Kyle growled. He was tied to the bed with ropes around his wrists and ankles.

Kyle was nude but there was a fork and knife near his ass with a cup of water.

"Dude" Stan pinched his nose to stop the coming nosebleed. Stan wore his good suit and held a camera in his hand.

"Let me go Stan I told you I wouldn't do a provocative photo shoot for you" Kyle snapped.

"I can't and its a sex tape. There is butter near your ass" Stan smiled.

"I still said no dammit" Kyle snapped.

"I know" Stan placed the video camera on the Stan he kept behind the bed. "You are so pretty"

"Stan!" Kyle yelled.

"Dude I'll be gentle but I will try that two vibrators at once thing with your butt" Stan smiled.

"Stop. no, rape!" Kyle screamed.

"Don't go hoarse on me Kyle you are the star of this movie besides we soundproof this room because last month you complained neighbours could hear you moan" Stan shrugged as he placed a knee on the soft bed.

"I hate you" Kyle glared.

"I will be gentle" Stan licked his lips. "I am going to have to say thanks for this meal"

5. Stan is an asshole.

"Silent treatment, still? Its been two weeks" Stan sighed. He stared at Kyle as his stubborn princess crossed his hands over Stan's blue shirt. The one Kyle borrowed and never wants to give it back. The shorts were green which made Stan smile a little at Kyle's adorable attraction to green.

Kyle glared at Stan eyes narrowed and angry. He said nothing since Stan had made that stupid sex tape.

"I'm sorry" Stan tried but Kyle wasn't so forgiving he shut his eyes. "What exactly did I do wrong?"

"..." Now Stan was mocking Kyle. Kyle still wasn't going to speak to Stan.

"You know I love you right?" Stan smiled.

"..." Kyle didn't open his eye.

"You know we are graduating from university soon, Kyle will you marry me?" Kyle's eyes popped open at Stan's words and his eyes began to water. Stan was on his knees in black jeans and a red horizontally stripped shirt.

"Ye-" Kyle leaped up kneeling on the bed.

"Just kidding" Stan laughed.

"Kyle, babe why are you crying?" Stan asked.

"Out!" Kyle yelled as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Its just a joke" Stan rose his hands in defence.

"Get the fuck out of here now" Kyle picked up the lamp and threw it aiming at Stan but missed by an inch.

Kyle kicked Stan out of their apartment for a month.

6. Stan can sing.

Day 8 of being kicked out and Kyle still felt hurt. Who made a jock of getting married? He hated Stan so much that it hurt. He was hungry but he didn't want to eat. He had swollen eyes from all his tears and probably smelt bad because he hadn't taken a bath since Stan left.

The doorbell went off and Kyle didn't want to but he answered it. He wrapped his comforter around him like a cape as he walked there.

He opened the door to see Red his bestfriend. He smiled a little as he recalled Red calling them Red Rangers when they were younger.

She had looked pissed at first but now her eyes had softened.  
she wore a blue skirt and a red shirt.

"HOLY SHIT! What happened to you?" She asked. She leaned down slightly since she was taller than Kyle. "Did Stan break up with you? I will kick his ass!"

"No. I kicked him out" Kyle went back into the apartment to seat on the couch.

"I keep telling you Stan is no good. There are better guys out there." Red sighed.

"I am a dietetic, short, red head and fashion blind jew. What BETTER option is there for me?" Kyle asked.

"Craig likes you, Cartman too. Even Kenny wants to fuck you, Token has had a crush on you since last simester" Red smiled. "All better than Stan except Cartman"

"I don't want anyone else but Stan!" Kyle snapped. "I love him"

"Then why kick him out?" Red asked.

"He played a horrible prank on me, asked me to marry him then said 'just kidding'. I felt so stupid" Kyle's eyes watered.

"And you want him to see you are a mess without him?" Red asked.

"No" Kyle grumbled.

"Then let's go, we are cleaning you up" Red smiled.

DAY 16

Kyle was back on track, he avoided Stan but went to class. He changed the locks on the door so Stan couldn't get in.

That is until Stan cornered him in the boys' bathroom. Kyle was coming out from the bathroom when Stan pushed him in. Kyle stared at Stan angry and still bitter.

"I miss you" Stan began. " You look really good"

"I know" Kyle crossed his hands over his chest, his eyes narrowed into horizontal slits in anger.

"Babe-" Stan went on his knees "fuck Kyle, please. I am a mess without you"

"A mess?" Kyle held back his laughter. "You have no idea what being a mess feels like"

"Babe I'm sorry" Stan bit at his bottom lip.

"Stop it. Don't talk to me Stan, don't even look at me" Kyle snapped.

"The day we met, frozen I held my breath" Stan began to sing a thousand words by Christina Perri. It was a common duel they sang together. " Right from the stars, I knew I found a home for, my heart beats fast, colours and promises"

"Don't." Kyle's eyes began to water.

"How to be brave how can I love when I am afraid to fall watching me stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow one step closer" Stan looked pathetic.

"Stan just leave me alone" Kyle snapped.

"I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years-" Stan was cut off by a slap. Kyle was breathing hard. He shoved Stan away and left.

7. Stan cannot be moved when his mind is made up.

"He is still outside there" Red shook her head.

"He's been there since the 17th and said he won't budge till I forgive him" Kyle hid a small smile threatening to appear.

"What a loser" Red rolled her eyes. "He should give up"

"He slips poems in my mail slot, he leave chocolate and roses at my door step." Kyle pulled his knees to his chest.

"I'm calling the police" Red snapped.

"No! I mean, why do we need to get him in trouble" Kyle blushed.

"You are still in love with him aren't you?" Red asked.

"I-" Kyle's cheeks darkened.

"Why?" Red rose a brow."Are you forgetting what he did to you?"

"No." Kyle bit his lip and wrapped his arms round his knees. "He has slept there for 12 days"

"Kyle-" Red was cut off.

" I really miss him Red" Kyle placed a hand on his heart.

"I'll never understand love" Red sighed as she stood from the couch. She placed her finger under Kyle's chin and stared at him. "If he hurts you again I will not let you go back to him" she leaned down to press his lips to hers. As she pulled away she paused at the door.

"Red" Kyle looked down at his feet. "Thanks"

"Whatever" she threw open the door. "Doggy, your master will take you back now" Red smirked at Stan's poisonous glare before he understood her words.

Kyle stayed where he was. Red left as Stan entered, he smelt and looked like a hobo. Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dude what the fuck?" Kyle the super clean freak had a dirty boyfriend that smelt like an old gym sock.

"I guess I kind of stink" Stan laughed nervously.

"You need me a lot, for the sake of others I can't leave you by yourself. Go take a shower and shave." Kyle frowned.

8. Stan gives me what I want.

"Dude you treat him like a slave." Kenny commented.

"No I do not" Kyle frowned as he watched Stan jog down the park walkway to get him a chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream cone.

"Yeah, you do." Kenny shook his head, I can't imagine having a girlfriend as needy and commanding as you.

"Oh please. I am not needy or commanding!" Kyle snapped, it was obvious Kenny was just jealous.

"Oh like how you called him yesterday he, Craig, Cartman, clyde, Token and I had a guy's night. You made him leave early because you wanted KFC. A KFC is just down your damn street." Kenny growled.

"Well it is none of your fucking business" Kyle crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are just like your mother you need sheep like Stan to push around. I would give you a fucking challenge" Kenny smirked.

"Stan isn't a sheep and I am not bossy. Nor am I my mother, I am nothing like her." Kyle glared at Kenny.

"Wanna make out?" Kenny winked at Kyle.

"Oh my God no" Kyle shifted away. Stan approached with his ice cream.

"Stan I want to go shopping for a new jacket, get my hair trimmed and rent a movie." Kyle saw Kenny roll his eyes from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't you have friends like butters, pip, Bebe, Red, and so on. To do it with?" Stan groaned. He sat in between Kyle and Kenny.

"Oh so you don't want to spend time with me?" Kyle growled. "Fine"

"Babe don't be like that. I hate shopping, the movies you pick are girly and-" Stan saw Kyle had stood up and was walking away.

"Have fun I'll see you next week" Kyle marched out of the park as he texted Red.

K: u up for shopping?'

R: I can't today I plan on going on a date'

K: I undrstnd have fun'

R: thanks love

Kyle sighed. "Fuck you have a sweet ass" Kyle looked up from his phone and turned to catch a glimpse of a guy wearing a leather jacket and black ripped jeans.

He towered over the short red head. Kyle blushed as the guy's green eyes met his. The taller black haired guy was standing next to his black bike.

"I have a boyfriend" Kyle said before trying to walk away. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on I won't tell if you don't" the guy stared at Kyle. "Skinny jeans should be illegal to you"

Kyle was frozen at first but started struggling to pull out of the guy's hold. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Even your voice, shit. You are fucking hot, how about I buy you dinner before sex" the black haired male smiled and winked at Kyle. Kyle flushed before his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my fuck you are J.Y" Kyle screamed. The writer of those mechanical engineering textbooks he read for fun.

"Yes Joe York. You read my books? That is even hotter a smart hottie" Joe smirked.

"Can I have your autograph?" Kyle asked.

"For you phone number you can" Joe smiled.

Kyle didn't see Stan coming but he saw Stan draw his hand back and punch Joe. The dark green eyed man fell to the floor from the sucker punch.

"My girlfriend dude not cool" Stan snapped. "Let's go Kyle, shopping was first on your list right?"

9. Stan isn't stupid.

"Kyle really?" Stan frowned.

"What?" Kyle crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"This isn't even signed or stamped, just the letter head" Stan eyed the letter in his hands.

"Well they were probably being lazy!" Kyle snapped.

"So you expect me to believe the doctor said you don't have to do anymore exercise?" Stan asked. "Not only that but he wrote me an official letter without a stamp, signature or name. He just wrote Kyle's doctor?"

"I swear I am telling the truth" Kyle glared at Stan.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Yes" Kyle took a deep breath before turning away in a huff.  
"Kyle, just because I am a Jock doesn't mean I am stupid" Stan frowned.

"And yet you still believe sparky got sent as an undercover agent for the FDS. (Federal Dog Spies.)" Kyle said under his breath.

"You will have to wake up pretty early to fool me Kyle." Stan smirked.

"I guess. I am sure you saw through that Stan. At least you didn't see through my other plan. Opps!" Kyle looked at Stan with tear filled eyes.

"Uhhhh..." Stan looked confused.

"I am sure you already knew that today is costume day for the children's charity Red is holding. I was going to let you go there under dressed to embarrass you." Kyle sighed.

"Yeah." Stan still looked confused.

Long story short Stan went to class dressed as Jacob Black from twilight.

April fool.

10. Stan is just perfect.

Stan and Kyle looked perfect together.

"So Jewboy about the kiss" Cartman glared at Kyle.

"It was disgusting" Kyle couldn't see himself with Cartman.

"Fuck you"


End file.
